<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Another Man's Wife by QueenofSlytherine4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904510">Another Man's Wife</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSlytherine4/pseuds/QueenofSlytherine4'>QueenofSlytherine4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drama, F/M, Mystery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:08:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSlytherine4/pseuds/QueenofSlytherine4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the defeat of Voldemort, the Ministry creates a marriage law as a smokescreen for managing pureblood families. With clauses that enable polygamy and transfers of spouses, this fic follows Hermione's life across two marriages and the ups and downs of true love, sacrifice and family. This is not an orgy fic. Rape, Non-Con included, not H.G.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Move</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello all! </p><p>I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to JK Rowling.</p><p>This fic will move back in time as well as reconnecting with the present. </p><p>If there are any mysteries you would like solved in the following chapters, let me know.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione woke to the feeling of light washing over her face. Behind her closed eyelids, she could sense that morning had arrived, the day she had been dreading had begun. Tempted to remain blinded to the reality of what was to come, she hesitated before slowly exposing her caramel eyes to the view she knew would greet her out of her large, ornate bedroom window. With a sigh, she pulled herself from the warmth and comfort of her bed to greet the perfectly framed landscape outside. She pulled on her silk robe, more for sentiment than warmth and wrapped it around herself as if it could protect her from the tasks of the day, and walked to her window to greet the day, as she had for the last eight years.</p>
<p>Moving aside the emerald drapes, she could see the hundreds of acres belonging to the estate under the haze of a cold, grey day. Her eyes moved about the view, inventorying her home as she had so many times before. The stables to the left, about two kilometres away, the large pond to the right, where she had enjoyed hundreds of long evening walks.  Her eyes lingered, knowing that this would be goodbye for now, and placed her forehead on the glass despite the November chill, breathing in the smell of her bedroom, her home with a mix of grief and gratitude. Her thoughts were interrupted with a knock at the door. </p>
<p>	A maid entered the room with reverence, knowing the sensitive nature of the days events. “Madam,” she said with shaky breath and concerned eyes, “will you be taking breakfast in the drawing-room this morning? Or would you prefer I bring it to ya now?”. With a small smile, Hermione dragged herself from her window, relieved to have a distraction. With a mischievous smile, she said “I suppose I will take it in here this morning Silvy, thank you. The library has been warded for storage so there is not much point eating in the drawing-room. I only did so to keep food away from the books so I could grab a bite in-between volumes.” With grave understanding, the maid nodded and began to retreat. “Silvy?” Hermione questioned, hile the maid stopped her exit and replied “Yes Madam?”. “When will they arrive to collect us?” The heroine asked. The maid took a breath before answering, “shortly, Madam, within the hour”.  Nodding her understanding, Hermione thanked the woman, dismissing her to complete the remaining items on their list before they arrived. </p>
<p>	Screwing her courage to the sticking place, Hermione dug deep through her heavy emotions to shower and dress before emerging from the bedroom a short time later. Such small things were taking so much out of her, it is to be expected she supposed, after the events of the last year. Many, including her doctors, thought it a miracle she was still walking and breathing. She marched down the corridor of the massive estate as a woman walking to the hangman’s noose. Memories like ghosts followed her down the hall as she passed the many rooms in the so-called “family” wing. She had always pictured one day walking these halls reprimanding her small children, while secretly encouraging their wants to play. The ghosts of what would never be turned into black shadows, deepened by the sorrow of her losses. She passed the closed doors sculpted with Griffins quickly, although she never loitered there after the events of March, she could certainly not afford to dwell on them today. </p>
<p>	The portraits, which she once longed to be silent, looked down on her with pity and well wishes, as she broke out into a slow run down the perfectly carpeted halls, making way for the grand staircase, she wished with all of her might that they would send an insult her way, any comment that would remind her of her status in this great place, to send her back in time before all of this.<br/>
Too soon she stood at the pinnacle of the staircase. Not realizing that she had arrived so quickly, she took a moment to catch her breath. As Hermione scanned the grand entrance and foyer to her home, she noticed Silvy strutting from the kitchens with her small suitcase in hand and a muffler in the other, looking up at Hermione, waiting for something appropriate sounding to occur to her without success. With a warm smile, Hermione noted the maid’s items and was glad that she had gifted the suitcase to Silvy with an undetectable extension charm. Surely that would have come in handy, she thought, given all of the smaller items Silvy needed to help her move.  Perhaps then, I am not as useless as I thought Hermione chided herself. </p>
<p>	Suddenly there was a knock at the door.  Both women’s thoughts were interrupted and swiftly moved to the 30 ft doors marking the entrance to the estate. The knocking, more of a pound, startled both of the women until Silivy was moved into action. “Alright, alright, keep ya knickers on, I’m com’n.” The comment was enough to spark a small moment of humour and laughter in Hermione, an anesthetic for what she knew awaited her on the other side of the pounding on the door. </p>
<p>	The door opened revealing a team of no less than six men, impeccably dressed in tailored black robes, with the Emerald and gold emblem of the house they worked for resting against their hearts. A tall, lanky man with a wonderful mustache stepped forward, “we ‘ere to collect any belongings you and your lady weren’t able to pack, given the short time’n of it ‘n all.” With an offended stutter, Silvy said: “do you truly think such a brilliant which such as my mistress, incapable of pack’n a few nick nacks? She helped defeat the dark lord for the love of Christ!”.Realizing the man was out of his depth, he raised both hands in surrender of the sultry maid. “Begg’n your pardon miss, but it is a big house, we assumed you would be bringing more than nick nacks. This is meant to be a permanent move after all.” </p>
<p>	Hermione only just realizing she had yet to move from the top of the stairs, spurred herself into action, making her way to the mid staircase landing. “You are correct sir, however, many of the items in this home have lived here for hundreds of years. They will not be pulled from their place on account of my inabilities.” With a sympathetic look, the lanky man moved into a bow, inspiring the other men to do the same. “Begg’n your pardon as well mistress, I didn’t see you there. We only wish to help.” Hermione stalled on the landing, noticing the long caravan of carriages sitting outside the entrance of her home, the reality hitting her full force for the first time. She was leaving. With a far-out look in her eyes she said: “Of course Wilford, you are too generous to come here with your brothers to help us.  I am sure that today is supposed to be your day off, and yet you have come to assist us.” This seemed to calm the man as he beamed at her grateful to be understood. </p>
<p>	With a small commotion, the men began to shuffle out of the way to make way for a taller, darker figure. Wilford stepped aside with a dramatic bow to let the man pass, and upon seeing him, Silvy dipped into a respectful curtsey. The figure casually removed his gloves as he gazed across the grand entrance, scanning the space until his eyes landed on the elegantly, if not warmly dressed Hermione. Noticing the blush on her cheeks from her walk, and the way she seemed fixed in place, the man took stock of the situation quickly. When the man spoke his words echoed throughout the great hall, “Wilford, would you kindly take Miss Silvia to one of your carriages, and ensure that she is settled, the journey is long and the weather will certainly not co-operate, that is always the way of these things.”<br/>
With Wilford and his brothers whipping into shape, Silvy risked a quick glance to her mistress. With a kind nod, Hermione dismissed her for the second time this morning, leaving her standing paralyzed on the middle landing of the stairs and the man standing at the base. This man, who although brilliant, kind-hearted, and so very generous, was at the same time the embodiment of the Grimreaper for the life that she knew, the life she had built over the last eight years. In the same moment, she knew that he was both here to save her from a life of ruin, while also taking her to a life where she would no longer be the lady of the house. She would be a second wife, technically a third. She would have to live as a subordinate to his existing family and learn a whole new life all over again. She and Silvy would be safe, warm and cared for, but the heroin would have to accept a disastrous fall from grace. Each of them knew that when she descended the stairs, she would also be descending into a place in society lower even than when she entered Hogwarts as a so-called mudblood. </p>
<p>	He seemed to acknowledge the significance of the moment and bowed his head to allow her some privacy as she took the first steps in her fall from a brilliant and independent witch. The wizarding world after the defeat of the dark lord would not allow her to be herself as it worked to recenter. Independent women were too dangerous, given the required task of repopulating wizarding Britain. Although none would ever admit it, the man knew that women like Hermione would be bought and sold like a broodmare on the marriage market, if not for the inheritance laws that brought them to this moment. As she left the last step, he righted himself to his full height and reached out his ungloved hands. With sorrow in his heart and the weight of the responsibility he inherited when he accepted Hermione as his next wife, he took her smaller hand in his and brushed her knuckles with his lips in a formal greeting. When their eyes met, it was with understanding and compassion on both sides. When he released her hand they both silently agreed to get to the business at hand. </p>
<p>“Madam Malfoy.”</p>
<p>“Master Snape.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Contract Part One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione released a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. With their unnecessary introductions, they effectively communicated that they were both equally embarrassed and unsure of their situation. Finally stepping off of the staircase, Hermione began walking to her front door, attempting to stride confidently out of this chapter and into the next.</p>
<p>Her emotions, however, were not so easily persuaded, and she began to feel her knees shake despite her Griffindor intentions. As she was about to falter, she felt a gentle hand grasp her elbow. An uncontrollable blush warmed her face as she looked up at Severus. </p>
<p>“Thank you” was all she could manage, quickly looking towards the carriages still in view. Determined not to require his help any more than necessary she marched out of her home, more determined than ever. Smiling, seeing Silvy waiting outside what must be her carriage given that the maid still held her muffler, she felt slightly more grounded. </p>
<p>She risked a glance back at Severus just as he gingerly closed the great doors of Malfoy Manor behind her. With the last possible glimpses of her home stolen from her, she took a deep breath and removed her wand. </p>
<p>“Excuse me, Severus,” she said, “I know that you have access to the wards, but I feel it best that I am the one to seal them given the circumstances.”</p>
<p>“Of course” He replied, stepping off of the stone steps to award her all the necessary space she would need. “My, apologies.”</p>
<p>With several moments of complex runes, incantations and wand work, the manor glimmered a light bluish-silver before settling once again. Hermione turned around and discovered that she had quite an audience watching her by the carriages. Acknowledging them with a sad smile, she moved toward Silvy and accepted the muffler she had been dutifully holding. </p>
<p>“For the chill Ma’am, it is such an awfully long journey,” the maid said, ushering her mistress up into the carriage. </p>
<p>As Hermione settled, Silvy rushed off to her own carriage, no doubt Wilford’s, to give him a piece of her mind on the spectacle he invited upon the day by bringing a whole team of men to collect her and her mistress. </p>
<p>Hermione smiled at the thought of Wilford suffering at Silvy’s nagging for the next five hours as they would travel through the grey and the damp to Severus’ home. Silvy had not had company in over a month now, and would certainly be desperate to converse, even over such an insignificant matter.</p>
<p>“Something amusing?”</p>
<p>She looked up to see her travelling companion shifting on his side of the carriage, desperately trying to find a comfortable position despite his long legs. She doubted if he would find one. </p>
<p>“I think Wilford’s patience will be tested today is all, Silvy did not seem impressed” Hermione replied, allowing herself to steal a few more seconds of amusement before remembering the day’s plans. </p>
<p>“I assure you,” Severus said, “Wilford was promised additional compensation of his choosing if he would be so kind as to host Silvy for this trip.” His eyes warmed as he saw another small smirk spread on Hermione’s face. One smile at a time, he thought. I just need to focus on one smile at a time, until we are through this. The worst of it, at least. </p>
<p>A silent unease spread throughout the small carriage as the comedy of Wilfrod and Silvy lost its lustre. Each traveller grappled with what to say, anything that would make this less awkward. Being the Griffindor she was, Hermione decided that Severus had done enough of the heavy lifting in the reassurance department for now, and it was her turn to be the practical one. </p>
<p>“Thank you,” She said softly. His eyes immediately fixed onto hers, desperately seeking the reassurance that she did not fault him for their situation. After a moment, he looked at her with a questioning glance, wondering just how direct this discussion would be. </p>
<p>With a raise of his eyebrow, Hermione understood that she would need to be blunt. Good, she thought, may as well. </p>
<p>“For the carriages, and for coming yourself,” She said. He looked at her surprised, but still uncertain, his head tilted in a silent question as if to say, are you really allowing us to discuss this? Hermione gave him a sympathetic smile, nodding her head, indicating that this was indeed a conversation that they were having, and as such, it was now his turn to speak. </p>
<p>Suddenly aware of the pregnant pause, Severus squared his shoulders and spoke with a soft voice. “Of course,” he said. “I would trust no one else with such a task. Certainly, it should be expected that a man would escort his betrothed to her new home.”</p>
<p>Amused, but still expecting a response to her first comment, Hermione raised her eyebrow as if to challenge if he was brave enough to put the tragedy of her situation into words. </p>
<p>“As for the carriages,” Severus murmured, “ I felt given your condition, that it would be safer than apparating and I know you do hate to fly”. </p>
<p>Just then, the carriage lurched forward signalling that everything was in order and they were about to leave. Both latched onto the side walls to brace themselves for the long cobblestone drive of the manor that surely would prove bumpy and uncomfortable. </p>
<p>Feeling that Hermione may not be so interested in discussing this again any time soon, Severus risked prying to have a burning question answered. “Tell me, Hermione, why did you not want to take the carriages to meet a car after we pass the wards of the estate?”</p>
<p>The wizard thought he had gone too far, as Hermione gazed longingly out of the small carriage windows. They were turning the caravan around the massive fountain display in the courtyard, allowing her to feel as if she was not leaving, but in fact arriving at the manor based on her view of the home. </p>
<p>Suddenly, with a wistful look in her eyes, and a devilish smirk on her face, Hermione answered the man without breaking her gaze with her old home. </p>
<p>“ A Malfoy, travelling to another Wizarding estate in a muggle car? Draco would roll in his grave.”</p>
<p>				Eight Years Ago…</p>
<p>Hermione shivered as she walked past the apparition point with her Ministry appointed lawyer in tow. The summer day was not warm enough to heat the shadow cast over her by the great Malfoy manor. </p>
<p>Mr. McMoyer, however, did not share this chill as he was a plump man, with rosy cheeks and a bowler hat that made Hermione think he would have fit right in during the 1920s. Stumbling slightly, McMoyer collected his glasses from a front pocket and gathered some papers from his worn leather briefcase. </p>
<p>“Now Miss Granger,” he huffed, “are you certain that this is the family that you would like to interview with?”</p>
<p>The question was not only reasonable but a track that had been playing over and over in Hermione’s head for days now. I was tortured here she thought, I bled, I was beaten here. Yet, this manor may also be my salvation.</p>
<p>With a shuddering sigh, she replied “unfortunately, yes.”</p>
<p>“Very well,” the lawyer said, beginning the small trek with her up the cobblestone drive around a magnificent fountain to the unnecessarily high doors. </p>
<p>The large doors swung open before McMoyer could even walk through the wards. Narcissa, beautiful as always, stood in the doorway, ready to graciously welcome her guests. </p>
<p>Well, Hermione thought, you have to give her credit for attempting the good housewife performance. </p>
<p>With the regular greetings completed, the trio walked through the main hall, passing the truly grand staircase to enter the study. Here they found Lucious pretending to nurse a good scotch rather than preparing to negotiate the salvation of his line.<br/>
The dance of this delicate discussion was simple, and the music was always the same. 1998, the year after Voldemort’s defeat, proved a strain on the population. Apparently, such a strain, that a marriage law had come into effect. This, of course, was a smokescreen for a bigger concern of the ministry. No one trusted pure-blooded families. </p>
<p>This did not bother the pure-bloods in the least, unfortunately, with the destruction or execution of so many death eaters and dark supporters, there were truthfully less of them. Their blood lines would either congeal together within the next decades and die off, or they would need to inject the dreaded half-bloods, or worse, the muggle-borns into their family trees to survive.</p>
<p>These consequences were fine according to these remaining families, but the Ministry did not like the idea of losing so much wealth. When the pure families died off, their money would sit in Gringotts, intestate, and untouchable. They would never be able to tax these families again, and this would cost the Ministry desperately. So they made the infusion of less than pure blood mandatory. </p>
<p>Genius really, if not for the small detail that the purebloods were mostly contrived of men, and there were not many half-blood, muggle-born or anything in between women that wanted to be saddled with them. Make it law then, they thought, and allow a premarital negotiation so that the women were not taken advantage of, at least not completely. If a woman (or man) could not afford legal representation, one would be appointed to them. It was mandatory that a lawyer be present, however, to sign as a notary that the negotiations were fair and complete. </p>
<p>Hermione refused to use her hard-earned funds from her order of Merlin to deal with such a thing, and so she waited until the last possible moment when all of the reasonable lawyers were snatched up. She knew that she could negotiate for herself, and that is exactly what she intended to do, so the Ministry graciously appointed her to Mr. McMoyer, a man who was far too intimidated to refuse any request she had, and stayed mercifully quiet during negotiations. </p>
<p>This was to be the sixth meeting of this type for her. However, this one was special. The idea that she may have enough leverage to soil the lineage of the Malfoy line after all they did to her, filled her with a sick joy. I cannot control the marriage law, she thought, but I can control if I am suffering as much as my husband. </p>
<p>Once they were all settled in the drawing-room with drinks in hand, Lucius snapped his fingers, calling a house-elf named Gias. He instructed the elf to have Draco and his lawyer join them.</p>
<p>After the lawyers read the monotonous details of the law, the Malfoy lawyer - Cornwall - began describing how lucky she was to be considered by such a great family given her origins. </p>
<p>“Meaning no offence, of course,” Cornwall stuttered “only that this family has been growing its wealth for a millennia, and that is no small accomplishment”</p>
<p>While he struggled on, Hermione gazed at the pale young man before her, his face was calmly blank. </p>
<p>I suppose that he has not learned the skill of looking pleasant while miserable like his father she thought. Looking to Narcissa, Hermione had to pause. This woman saved Harry in the forbidden forest, she could not keep that out of the equation. The woman lifted her eyes to meet Hermione’s. In each meeting, there was always a moment like this, either the Man, woman or son would give her this look. </p>
<p>It was simple, everyone wanted the heroine of the Golden Trio if they could have their pick. If your blood was to be infused, naturally you would want it to be with the most popular and influential woman in wizarding Britain. The look in their eyes was an equal mix of disgust, having to negotiate to hopefully welcome a mud-blood, and desperation, hoping that their family would be advantageous enough to inspire favour in the great Hermione Granger. </p>
<p>At that moment, Hermione realized that she owed Narcissa her life. Not directly, but truly. Hermione looked at Draco, he was blatantly gazing at her as if to determine if she wanted to bankrupt the family to keep them in the good graces of the Ministry and the nation as a whole. </p>
<p>Hermione raised her hand to stop the long-winded Mr. Cornwall and received the full attention of everyone in the room. Lucius raised an eyebrow while the rest sat open-mouthed at the display of courage and impolite etiquette.</p>
<p>Turning to Lucius Hermione made her first strike. “I will have my own wing of the manor, and will not be disturbed for any reason.” Slowly, Lucius nodded for her to continue. </p>
<p>“I will be provided with any funds I deem necessary to complete an education that pleases me, as well as any required material, even if it is a tome from your library, or the most expensive volume in the world requiring shipment from Spain.” Feeling brave she added, “ I accept that as per the conditions of the law I may find we produce children from this union, I will commit to two, no more and no less, if at all.”</p>
<p>The room remained silent as if waiting for a bombarda to go off from her vicinity.  Cornwall rushed through his paperwork searching for any clause that would prevent these requests. While McMoyer sat unperturbed, knowing for a fact that there were none. </p>
<p>Finally, Draco broke the silence, “In that case Granger, I have some conditions of my own.”</p>
<p>Hermione waved her hand, welcoming his demands.</p>
<p>Draco spoke in a strained tone, hating the fact that he was negotiating with her, while unwilling to stay silent and risk losing the opportunity to rescue his family’s reputation. </p>
<p>“You will take the Malfoy name, as an act of good faith to the public, you will request books to be sent to your room to avoid inconveniencing the family, and you will attend any and all functions as a representative of this house with apparent joy and happiness.”</p>
<p>Taking in a moment to allow his demands to sink in, Hermione decided that these were all reasonable given the circumstances. She was being offered unlimited resources to conduct any and all research, while only needing to claim to be a Malfoy to the public. She knew of course that she would remain a Granger to everyone else, Harry, Ron and Ginny. She also knew that this condition would be non-negotiable to any family she was required to marry. Everything else, although petty, was not necessarily a deal-breaker.</p>
<p>With a sense of finality, she nodded her head to Mr. McMoyer and he provided Lucius and Cornwall with a list of smaller requests to ensure her transition to the home was as smooth as possible. Draco glared at her in disgust until his father placed a hand on his son’s shoulder. He gave him a look that only they could understand and Draco nodded in acquiescence. </p>
<p>The lawyers stood up and shook hands, preparing all the notarization documents required to complete the marriage ritual where they sat. </p>
<p>Meanwhile, Hermione’s eyes were drawn back to the lady of the house, who was- to her credit- crying quietly. Not wishing to make her mother-in-law weep so early into the relationship, she leaned over to the woman by her left and asked if there was a problem. </p>
<p>Instantly, Lucius glared at his wife as if to shut her up and not ruin these precariously progressing plans. Narcissa noticed this and begin performing wandless, non-verbal glamors to contain herself. </p>
<p>Hermione placed a hand on her knee and said “ Lady Malfoy, please, tell me”. </p>
<p>The soft tone must have surprised her as Narcissa looked up at her through wet eyelashes, and took a shaky breath. Looking at her husband and son, both of whom wore matching looks of quiet horror, she spoke at last. </p>
<p>“I am so relieved Hermione, that you have chosen our family after all that has happened.” Sniffling, she continued, “this law is terrible for the both of you, you having to pause your studies to find a husband so young, and Draco, unable to follow his own heart because of the prejudice against us--.” </p>
<p>Suddenly standing, Draco said, “that is enough mother! This girl does not deserve to know my personal business.”</p>
<p>Wishing to calm everyone down Hermione turned back to Narcissa, “it is an inconvenience, yes. Although I have not gotten to know Draco since the war, I imagine this must be extremely painful for all of you.” turning to her now betrothed, she said, “Draco, if there is someone else that you want, I would encourage you to use the polygamy clause.” </p>
<p>A gasp escaped everyone in attendance, Narcissa was the first to recover, “you would do that, for Draco?” The man in question looked from Hermione to his mother, unsure if it was in his best interest to speak. </p>
<p>Hermione saved him from his questioning, “I have felt trapped ever since I entered this world, and I think-” turning to Draco “you may have felt the same, for similar reasons.”</p>
<p>The heir silently nodded his acknowledgement.</p>
<p>“Well then,” she continued, “once the first round of unions is complete if she is still available, I say go for it. Haven’t we given enough, lost enough?” </p>
<p>Again he nodded, relaxing his shoulders in a gesture of relief. </p>
<p>“It is decided then,” Hermione said, “Your first bride will heal your reputation, and your second will heal your heart.”</p>
<p>With that the lawyers smiled at one another, each of the parties signed, the ritual was performed. It was not romantic, nor was it meant to be. The ritual was only meant to bind people together, although no one would have known then how true that would be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Contract part two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I own nothing...unfortunately</p><p>Citrus in this chapter, if it’s not your thing skip the xxx section. </p><p>This is probably the slowest chapter we will have, so don’t worry. For our Hermione and Snape fans, we will get back to them next chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione knew that her declaration to help Draco find love was an olive branch. She was the one who was achieving the most in this arrangement. She had no inkling of who this other woman was. Draco’s face had been plastered in the Daily Prophet on and off for years, always with different witches. Still, perhaps if he had something to look forward to she could live her life in peace. </p><p>With the setting of the sun, and the ritual complete, a wave of calm and peace washed over the newlyweds. </p><p>A sedative, Hermione realized, for what was now necessary. </p><p>At the beginning of this law, the pure-bloods would leave the country once the ritual was done, foregoing the consummation indefinitely, hoping for a change in the law. This was not really helpful for the procreation the Ministry was looking for. Soon after, a condition was added that consummation was to occur within four hours of the ceremony. </p><p>All of the social faux pas that come with mixing bloodlines, perhaps the hardest to swallow was the loss of wedding traditions for the pure-bloods. The announcements in the prophet, the engagement balls, the weddings of 300 families from around the globe. All of that was ripped away. </p><p>To compensate for this, once consummation was complete, the witch and wizard would go their separate ways under the same roof, and announce their engagements within the week, simply pretending that they genuinely fell in love outside of their social circle. With the amount of arranged marriages before the law, it was hardly a different charade.</p><p>Hermione reflected on this as she shook McMoyer’s hand, wondering how her husband felt about what was to come, and how she would prepare to play her part. </p><p>Not to worry she thought, I’m sure Narcissa has a list and a team at the ready. </p><p>As the lawyers left, pockets heavier with the galleons of a job well done, Draco turned to her with a look of disgust. </p><p>“I need a drink before I even consider looking at you naked, Granger.”</p><p>As he stormed off, Hermione turned to her new in-laws. “I appreciate the smooth negotiations Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy.” With no small amount of surprise, they peered at her with newfound respect. </p><p>Hermione bowed her head towards them and moved for the grand staircase to find the wing she exchanged for her body. </p><p>Seeing Gias appearing again at the top of the stairs, she followed him to the right, ignoring the insults and gasps from the portraits as she passed. </p><p>Not just my body, she thought, a professorship and all the books they can afford.</p><p> </p><p>Later that evening...</p><p>Having received all of the items from her smaller list of demands, Hermione grew tired of waiting for the spoiled brat known as her husband. </p><p>With a sigh, she figured she would give him another ten minutes before she marched out into the corridor to find the git. </p><p>Turning back to the items, she reviewed some of her favourites for the hundredth time, using their familiarity to ground her in this new place. </p><p>Her raven’s quill set, a gift from Ginny, a large tome titled: defensive spells for dastardly dates, a gift from Harry that had come in handy many times over the last two years. </p><p>Turning to her wardrobe she ran a hand over the luxurious materials and tailored cuts she had invested in over the course of the so-called courting negotiations. She would never admit it to anyone, but she enjoyed wearing expensive clothes. Although she had yet to buy any shade of green or silver on principle, the time would soon approach with engagement announcements and balls to show her loyalty to her new family. </p><p>Casting a quick tempus charm, she rolled her eyes and ripped a silky black robe from her collection. Throwing it on, she prepared to hunt down the Malfoy heir and complete the deed so she could go back to reviewing her wedding gift to herself: Runes in charms, how to amplify your effectiveness without the drain. </p><p>Storming out of her room in an attempt to look confident, she followed her intuition to the only door left down the corridor on the left. Before knocking, she looked out the window in the hall and noticed the dull gleam of lights in the distance. Walking closer to view the lights, she saw that they were attached to a building. Stables. How quaint?</p><p>“Scoping out the place already, Granger? Hoping I’ll kick the bucket so you can fulfill your muggle childhood fantasies of riding around a house meant for those above your station?”</p><p>Turning slowly, she couldn’t help but admire his stealth. She hadn’t heard a thing. The smirk on Draco’s face proved he knew that too. </p><p>Deciding that he deserved the small victory, she smiled warmly at him and replied, “Oh Draco, if I were to have my way I would run the fancy castle, I wouldn’t have time to ride horses.”</p><p>With an upward movement of his mouth that could only be described as smug disdain, he squared his shoulders and held his breath as if holding it would prevent him from wasting it on a witty reply. </p><p>With a narrowing of her eyes and the cocking of her head, Hermione was able to pop the proverbial balloon and continue the battle of wills. </p><p>“Certainly you are a disgrace to the institution of Hogwarts,” He said.</p><p>Taken aback, Hermione scrunched up her face in confusion. She finished top of their year, even over him, in every subject, with the exception of potions. </p><p>Spurred on by her obvious offence, he continued, “you should know by now the difference between a castle and a manor.” Pausing for effect he narrowed his eyes at the witch and said, “I think you’ll find that this building already has a lady of the Manor, and I think we can both agree that you will never equate.” </p><p>Without giving her a moment to process the many layers of the insult, Draco gestured to the great walnut doors leading to his rooms as they opened without a sound. Outstretching his arm, he offered his wife an exaggerated smile and ushered into his rooms. </p><p>When she entered, she realized that she had to give credit where it was due. These were beautiful rooms. After walking through a small, inner hallway, she turned into what must have been a sitting room, transformed into a vast personal library. The large limestone fireplace provided both light, comfort and a strong impression of authority. </p><p>Peering up the five-meter shelves of ancient and new edition tomes, she couldn’t help but feel the familiar pull of dark magic. </p><p>Of course, she thought. The ritual would make her more sensitive to Draco’s own wards. Following the pull of the mysterious texts, she reached out her had to brush against the ancient leather binding. Reading the spine, she read: sex magic, for the dubiously inclined.</p><p>Suddenly, from a room just past the library, she heard a distant voice chiding her “you’re supposed to cum on me, Granger, not on my books, come along.”</p><p>Shrinking back slowly and with great disappointment, she promised herself that she would come back to this library and absorb everything she could touch without being maimed or killed. With a satisfied smirk, she entered Draco’s inner sanctum feeling that a least she and the Slytherin would have something in common. </p><p>She found Draco by a different, though smaller fireplace, in front of a large four-poster. He was sipping a dark beverage and had a serious, solemn look in his eyes as he watched the flames lick the stone within. </p><p>Probably regretting his life choices, she thought. </p><p> </p><p>“Have a drink, won’t you Granger?” His eyes grew darker still, with a touch of sadness entering them when a clock somewhere in the suite chimed the time. </p><p>Hermione scoffed to herself. He left it to the last half hour, what does that say about his stamina? </p><p>“Something amusing?” Came the dangerously soft question from her husband.</p><p>Thinking quickly Hermione replied, “of course not, only a touch nervous I suppose.”</p><p>Nodding with a smirk Draco responded, “ Is my whiskey not good enough for your high calibre tastes, Granger?” </p><p>Hermione blanched realizing that she was laughing at him while he was actually being a reasonable host. “Sorry, of course not.” Quickly pouring a finger of the amber liquid she lifted the glass to her lips and tilted her head back. </p><p>To Draco’s disadvantage, he did not realize that he would not be the first dark wizard she had lain with. Viktor, for all of his benefits, had played this trick on her before, although with much better intentions. She had let the liquid touch her lips without drinking, only tasting the amorentia potion without swallowing it. Her husband, she decided, did not need to know that. </p><p>After waiting for what could only be the appropriate amount of time, Draco turned to her, expecting a lovesick witch. She smiled sweetly at him, knowing that this belief would relax him. </p><p>She found the source of the clock chime, coming from the library. She glanced at the time, 25 minutes. </p><p>She was going to have to get this show on the road. Gliding toward him, looking up through thick brown lashes she began the dance, “Draco, won’t you unwrap your new bride?”</p><p>Sighing with relief, he put down his drink and  answered, “I haven’t decided if that’s what I want yet.”</p><p>Playing along she closed the gap between them and said, “oh, Draco, won’t you please, please make me naked for you, and I can’t stop aching for you to touch me.”</p><p>Giddy with pleasure at her supposed humiliation, or was it genuine? Draco answered in a low voice, “turn around and remove your robe, I’ll sit here and watch.” With a soft accio, he gathered a chair from the library, placing it in front of the fire, undoubtedly to watch his new bride in the soft light. </p><p>Hermione turned around as instructed and risked another look at the clock, 20 minutes. Fucking git, she thought, he is getting off on pushing this to the last moment, making me beg for it as if he’s doing me a favour. </p><p>Well, there was only one thing to do, it may be extreme, but it wasn’t anything near what was done to her under the same roof. </p><p>Making the hard call, she pulled out her wand from the front inner pocket of her robe, twisted around to see the calm ripped from Draco’s face as she whispered, imperio.</p><p> </p><p>					XXX</p><p>Evaluating her scenario, Hermione thought quickly, she needed him to finish inside of her consensually, so the spell would have to be temporary. However, that didn’t mean she couldn’t have her own fun in the meantime. </p><p>“Tie yourself up and don’t release yourself unless I tell you. Oh, and don’t speak.” She ordered, standing in front of him, removing her gown. After hearing the sounds of a wandless and non-verbal incarcarus, she vanished his clothes. And took in the view. </p><p>Although his eyes were full of rage, he still looked at her intensely, waiting for his next instruction, she couldn’t help but notice his thick member growing harder across his thigh. </p><p>Interesting, she thought, I didn’t ask for that, but it’s certainly good to know that he likes what he sees. </p><p>She stood over him with her hands on his thighs, allowing herself to take in her husband for the first time. He really is beautiful, she thought. His grey eyes flickered in the light from the fire, and she noticed that his hair smelt of parchment, undoubtedly from turning the pages of his books and running those same long fingers through his hair. She promised herself that if she wasn’t killed by the end of the evening, she would find a way to take all of this in again.</p><p>Easing herself to the floor, she placed a cushioning charm on her knees and moved her fingers over his thighs. </p><p>With his member now fully erect, she smiled up at him, before separating his thighs to allow her better access. </p><p>With his eyes glued to her, and his breathing moving to a steady pant, she ran her index finger up his seam, from sack to tip. She did this several more times until she found the spots on him where he caught his breath. </p><p>Now fully informed, she began to gently lick those same places, making sure to moan encouragingly when he began to shake. </p><p>Taking him in her hands, she smeared the juices slipping from his tip towards his engorged sack, gently pulling and rubbing it until she could feel it tighten in anticipation. </p><p>With a small warning glance towards Draco, she locked eyes with him as she began taking the sides of his shaft in her mouth. Up and down, moving over an inch over every few strokes until he was soaking wet with a mix of her fluids and his. </p><p>Finally, once the heir was whining from his restrained position, she took mercy on him, easing his tip into her mouth and sliding it down until it reached the back of her throat. </p><p>Breaking eye contact, only to better reposition herself, she began taking his entire length into her mouth with increasing pace and pressure. Her attention to his sack never stalling. </p><p>She could see the sweat glistening on his forehead, as she pumped him harder, his eyes growing wide in warning that he didn’t have long. </p><p>Hermione’s legs were cramping, and she was growing wet herself from having this Slytherin at the edge of her fingertips, but she knew that there couldn’t be much time left, and this effort wasn’t going to be for nothing. </p><p>She had learned a secret or two over the years about powerful wizards. They loved to be in control but were secretly desperate to let go, she could only imagine the strain, the social pressures. Her past lovers included one or two powerful wizards and she knew just the trick to show Malfoy that this would not be a tale where he bent her over once a fortnight. </p><p>She expected to be pleasured, not loved, not cherished but certainly pleasured. She knew that if she took the risk now, and set her standards high for sex, he would have no choice but to either level with her, or try and outmatch her. She certainly hoped for the latter. She did love a good shag after a long day of researching. </p><p>With a dark look of her own, she allowed Draco to watch her snake her other hand in between his legs, and slowly capture that sweat lubricant on it’s way to the goal. </p><p>Panic filled his eyes, she wondered if he really had never had this. </p><p>Oh well, she thought. </p><p>Without another moment’s delay, she eased her hand to his back hole and rubbed his opening before gently pushing the tip of her middle finger into his quacking backside. </p><p>His reaction was instant, eyes bulging, and loud moaning coming from his closed mouth. </p><p>After a few moments, she took pity on her husband, “nod your head if you want more.”</p><p>Pausing for several ragged breaths through his nose, he nodded. </p><p>Risking rejection, she asked him “do you consent to me taking you in, so that we can finish this?”</p><p>Searching her face, he nodded again. </p><p>Hoping for the best, she reached behind her for her wand, and after a quick cleansing charm, she pointed towards Draco and muttered, “finite.”</p><p>Gasping for breath and ripping his bindings, he roughly dragged Hermione up towards him. Knowing that he was still weak from the spell, she placed her thumb on his lower lip. </p><p>“Shh, sh, sh,” she whispered with a wink, I’ll take this one, consider it my wedding gift.”</p><p>Grunting, but too weak to protest, he nodded his submission with a glare that screamed wait until next time, witch.</p><p>Hermione climbed on top of him and appreciated that he let her set the pace of her impalement. </p><p>Once she hit the base of him, they both groaned in satisfaction. She began a frantic pace, both for the time limit and her growing desire for climax. </p><p>Expecting him to bruise her hips, and grind her pelvis, she was surprised when he instead snaked an arm around her lower back and the other into her hair. Although she couldn’t take him in as deeply, she whimpered at the attention her clit was receiving from his lower belly. </p><p>Noticing the telltale signs that he was losing control, she accepted that perhaps it was better if the first time only worked for one of them. He was under an imperio for half of it after all. </p><p>To her shock and amazement, Draco moved his hand from her hair to her chest. He took turns softly rolling both nipples in between his fingers and firmly palming her breasts. </p><p>The contrast between the hard and fast, and the gentle and firm rubbing became too much for her, and out of nowhere, she came harder than she had in recent memory, even by her own hands. </p><p>Draco was right behind her with his own release, grunting into her hair covered shoulder and using her hips to draw out the last drops from his core. </p><p> </p><p>						XXX</p><p>Panting, they stayed in that position, the awkwardness slowly sinking in. With each unsure of what to do, they stared at each other, knowing that they could never go back to before this moment, even if their distaste for one another had remained unchanged. </p><p>As the clock chimed the end of their four-hour window, they mutually worked together to disentangle themselves. </p><p>Hermione gathered up her robe and wand, in an attempt to reassemble herself. Remembering that she vanished all of Draco’s clothes she looked around for something to cover him with. </p><p>Looking at him for some semblance of where to find something, she was shocked to find him completely at home sitting naked in his chair. </p><p>He gestured his head to the whiskey he had put aside. </p><p>She hurriedly took the glass and placed it in his outstretched hand, waiting for some sort of rage-induced reaction. </p><p>Instead, he moved it to his lips, paused, and raised his glass to her in a solemn toast and downed the liquid. </p><p>Taking this as a victory, she bowed her head in gratitude for the compliment and made for the door. </p><p>Once she had her hand on the cold hardware of the walnut doors that would lead to her escape, and her book, she heard him say:</p><p>“Granger, you’re a fucking bitch.”</p><p>Pausing, with her guard up and her hand on her wand, she held her breath waiting for the other shoe to drop. </p><p>Only a moment later she heard his demand, “Stay the fuck away from me . . . until the same time tomorrow.”</p><p>With a knowing smile and a relieved laugh, she opened the doors to the corridor. Before she crossed the threshold she called out behind her: “certainly, husband.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Garden Walk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello all, thank you so much to all who are following, I will be posting the next chapter tomorrow!</p>
<p>Please leave your reviews. This is my first fic, and I am excited to find out where you all think this is going. </p>
<p>I have the entire fic planned out, but if you have something you are dying to know I am happy to move things around.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The journey was indeed long and arduous; Hermione had made this journey no less than ten times over the last eight years. His estate made the Malfoy manor look like a child's play model. The Snape Estate was located in Stirling, where the rolling highlands meet the green lowlands of the Scottish north. </p>
<p>Severus chose the location for his great estate after spending a week travelling it's 400 rolling acres after the war. Walking up the roaring hills filled him with the fresh air of Hogwarts without the crushing responsibility. He took inspiration from the local Stirling Castle and decided he would make an estate that would cast a shadow over the long-gone Prince abode. </p>
<p>Using the funds from his Order of Merlin and the proceeds of his now booming potions business. Severus decided it was time to pour some of his hard-suffered Galleons into a home that his children would be proud of once they came along. Yes, his children would not know the sight of peeling wallpaper and black mould in the cabinets. They would be safe and protected under the best wards and spells in existence, plus a couple more. </p>
<p>He began working with architects from all over the wizarding world. They were all commissioned under secrecy, unaware of their patron. They built him an estate to his specific instructions, in the image of an extended Scottish castle —the brownstone formed into the iconic circular parapets on all four corners of the main building. The Large covered vestibule gave the impression of privacy and authority. The two wings of the home extended on either side of the main building in a similar design. </p>
<p>Hermione knew that Severus was desperately proud of his accomplishment. However, her favourite element of the home was not the estate's exterior, the two-storey library or the gourmet kitchen, always stocked full of goodies. Her favourite aspect of the property by far was the garden. Such a feminine thing to favour, she knew, but she was lost to it all the same. Severus could not take credit for all of it; he mostly took care of the herb garden for his potions work. </p>
<p>The credit was owed to his first wife, Amelia. She was a master herbologist and gardener. She turned over ten of their acres on either side of the castle into the most romantic garden Hermione had ever seen. Amelia had used the movement of the landscape to build multi-level stairs reaching down to the rose gardens. Each set of stairs leads to a landing, allowing the viewer to take in the view before breathing in the next layer. <br/>The garden's colours combined with every shade imaginable, turning every flower, bush and tree known to wizards and muggles into a cornucopia of peace and tranquillity.  </p>
<p>The garden housed several stone statuettes and granite benches; Hermione and Draco had sat on those benches many times, looking towards the gardens as the sun would set, talking about what they planned to accomplish together. She wondered if seeing these gardens again would be as painful as she anticipated, without Draco sitting across from her or catching her gently in his arms after an apparition. </p>
<p>Hermione heard something off in the distance and realized that Severus must be speaking to her.</p>
<p>"Mrs. Malfoy, am I interrupting?" Her betrothed was giving her a piercing smirk, clearly amused by her trip down memory lane. </p>
<p>"Certainly you are, Master Snape." She replied, "You can hardly expect me to pay attention to you when there is such beautiful scenery to look at."</p>
<p>With a warm smile, Severus nodded. "I can assure you that was the intent."</p>
<p>Both travellers laughed, knowing that Amelia would be proud to be the creator of such a distraction. </p>
<p>"May I see her?" Hermione asked quietly. Suprised, Severus looked up at her, his laughter dissipating. </p>
<p>"Of course, anytime." He said in a whisper. "She would love that- both of them would love that, I'm sure."</p>
<p>Smiling back at him, Hermione nodded, grateful that she would not be the only woman on the estate to have lost a husband.</p>
<p>Once the carriages had finally ground to a halt, Hermione carefully collected herself. Severus jumped out first, his long legs certainly coming in handy. Assisting Hermione out of the contraption, he took her in up and down. </p>
<p>He had to give her credit; she looked the part. Knowing the pureblood betrothed checklist by heart, he noted that her presentation would have received all O's from Narcissa Malfoy herself. Her hair must have been spelled within an inch of its life. </p>
<p>Her gown ended just after her ankles, allowing her to walk freely but with movement in her skirts. The Material of her overcoat was obviously densely woven wool, looking light, but keeping her warm. He knew from exasperated experience that her undercoat was made of acromantulan silk. </p>
<p>How many hours had Amelia spent debating over emerald green or forest green silk, before inevitably, as always, selecting her signature ruby red?</p>
<p>"Do I pass your inspection, Master Snape?" Hermione teased. </p>
<p>With a huff, he rolled his eyes and gestured for her to take his arm. Together they walked towards the right-wing of the home into the topiary garden. As they passed through the garden's entrance, a comfortable silence grew between them, each of them knowing the way without the need for conversation. Severus set a leisurely pace, and soon the warmth of his body came over her contrasting the highland wind. </p>
<p>Far too soon, they reached the destination they had silently agreed on. Each of them stood in front of the black quartz mausoleum motionless, each in their own memories. Finally, Hermione was the first to break herself from the warm comfort of Severus. </p>
<p>"Orchideous," Hermione murmured, watching the flower she conjured flow to life from the tip of her want. She looked up to view a curious Severus. </p>
<p>"I would never presume to take from her stock, regardless of the obvious difference in quality." She said, placing them gently in front of the sealed entrance. </p>
<p>In reply, he gave her a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. </p>
<p>Standing back, she appraised her work. Reading the epitaph always made her cry, but she knew she was in good company. Bravely she read the words she had memorialized in tears years ago: </p>
<p>Here lies Amelia Sarah Snape, beloved wife and mother, born September 9th, 1975 - died December 2nd, 2005. </p>
<p>Shuddering, Hermione blinked before preparing to read the second inscription. She felt a hand slide into her own and squeeze. </p>
<p>Squeezing right back, she read: </p>
<p>Here lies Julian Augustus Snape, our curious boy born February 2nd, 2002, died December 2nd, 2005. </p>
<p>"Does it ever get easier, Severus?" She asked.</p>
<p>"Never." He replied. “The boys do make it somewhat easier, but never completely. I don’t think I would ever forgive myself if it did”</p>
<p>With a sigh, Hermione nodded in understanding. </p>
<p>After a long pregnant pause, Hermione began to feel the chill of the afternoon fading into night disappear. Looking up, she realized that she still couldn't tell when someone covered her in a warming charm. </p>
<p>She gazed up at Severus gratefully and snaked her arm around him in thanks. He placed his own around her shoulders and rested her forehand to the top of her perfectly styled hair, not caring if he unwove it in the process. </p>
<p>Finally, he thought, someone who will know, someone who will understand what I lost. </p>
<p>"Severus?" She murmured from below his embrace. </p>
<p>"Yes, Hermione?" He replied. </p>
<p>"How long, until we need to be married and... such?" She asked.</p>
<p>"We will have a fortnight from when you were cleared; that leaves us..."</p>
<p>"Ten days," She said. "So be it then."</p>
<p>Each of them stared into the fading night sky, watching it wash over the mausoleum of their dear friend and family. </p>
<p>"I supposed I should make my way to my usual quarters then." She noted cheerfully. </p>
<p>Severus chuckled to himself before putting on his best potions master voice and chiding, "certainly not, no betrothed of mine will stay in a guest wing." </p>
<p>Protesting, Hermione interjected, "But, Severus, those rooms have the best view of my favourite part of the gardens!"</p>
<p>Shaking his head, he replied, "Already making demands, and we don't even have a pre-marital contract signed."</p>
<p>As they began their walk up the garden stairs towards the warm lights of the firelight estate. </p>
<p>Neither of them noticed the shadowy figure throwing back the curtains of the upstairs floor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Mid Bleak Winter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello all! </p>
<p>Thank you for the reviews; they feed the muse!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seven years ago... </p>
<p>The fall leaves had finally fallen and gave way to the heavy flakes of snow. The Manor was alight with self-lit candles and Christmas garland. As she glided down the grand staircase and into the ballroom, every surface of the home was filled with an elegant yet warm Christmas glow that Hermione had missed last year.  </p>
<p>With Narcissa's engagement parties and classes, Hermione barely remembered the holidays last year. Every spare moment she had run back to her room to bury herself in the books she had Gaius bring from the Malfoy library. She had only made her presence known during the formal events, appearing in dark emerald silk, only to disappear at the first appropriate moment. </p>
<p>This Christmas, however, was going to be a milestone in the family's history. They had passed the one year mark since the ridiculous marriage law had been passed at the Ministry. All single witches and wizards that were not married within this past year were now eligible to become spouses to existing couples—secondary spouses, meant to produce even more children from the pureblood broodmares and bulls.  </p>
<p>For many families, however, this was the moment that many had awaited. Pureblood arranged marriages could finally be completed, and the Malfoys were no different. Her typical curiosity had yet to be satisfied. Draco had made no moves to let her in on his mystery woman. They had stuck to their pre-marital negotiations, and her husband had been diligent in his quest to redeem his family's reputation.</p>
<p>Outside the ballroom, she saw him, a cool black tux that shimmered green in the warm light. His hair was combed back as always, allowing her to take in the cut jaw she had become so accustomed to enjoying moving between her legs. As she placed her arm in his, preparing for their usual entrance into the ballroom, she couldn't help but think that she would miss him. They had become lovers over the last year, meeting each other in the halls, the stables and any dark room that interested them when the mood struck. </p>
<p>There was undoubtedly an element of lust between them, but no love. They were using each other to blow off steam and to respect the marriage law. Adultery would have annulled them from adding a second spouse, a risk that Draco wasn't willing to take. Their time together had been delicious, but Hermione could see from her husband's face that he would never bed her again once he had his pureblood bride. A shame, she thought, she did love the noises he made as he came. </p>
<p>With the doors swinging open, the couple of the house entered in dramatic fashion. Although she would never admit it to any of her Griffindor house-mates, she truly loved these moments. Finally, she felt seen by the rest of the wizarding world. She knew that the lessons she had with Narcissa were superficial, but it didn't matter; they were effective. Her mother-in-law herself admitted to the rules' tedious meanings but assured Hermione that they would provide her with three times the influence. The Malfoys were credited with taming the Golden Trio's lioness, while she was given offers to research worldwide because of her etiquette, eloquence and beauty at these balls. </p>
<p>The crowd lowed to a hum, searching the couple for evidence of a fracture in their well-thought-out facade. They would not find one.<br/>
As the music started, they swirled around the ballroom, taking far much more space than necessary, proving ownership of the room and the event itself. </p>
<p>Hermione had decided to wear a white gown at their public wedding last spring, much to the Malfoy family's horror. They came to a compromise, whereby her dressing would transform into Slytherin Green with Silver trim when they finished their vows. A public proclamation that Hermione was siding with the Pureblood family. Ronald had not spoken to her for weeks after that display but eventually came around when she offered to host a buffet for the entire Weasley family. </p>
<p>Finally, as the song came to an end, she looked up to her husband as she always had. </p>
<p>"Give him eye contact at the end of the dance, Hermione," Narcissa had once said. "The kind that shows the rest of the room that you plan to beg him to tie you up in your rooms and impregnate you that way."</p>
<p>Shocked by the advice, Hermione had avoided public gatherings for several months, until a children's charity asked to host their annual gala at the Manor. As usual, Narcissa was right; the moment of breathless eye contact always soothed the concerns of all in attendance. As it turns out, purebloods are quite the romantics. </p>
<p>This time, however, when she looked up, breathless at Draco, she did see the smile she had so come to enjoy. Only it wasn't directed at her. Turning around as inconspicuously as possible, she moved to where she could see the woman out of the corner of her eye. The image she saw was as carefully crafted as Her public appearances with Draco; only she knew that this woman had decades of practice on her. </p>
<p>With long silking blonde hair, passing her prominently displayed breasts, the woman was dressed in exposing black lace. No doubt she had been in mourning the last year and was here to claim the prize for her patience. She need not have concerned herself; apparently, her husband seemed more than willing to leave Hermione and run towards this beauty. </p>
<p>A tightening occurred at the base of the heroine's belly. She knew the feeling well: jealously. Of all the pureblood witches he could have chosen, why oh why did it have to be her? Draco must have read her mind because he grabbed the woman's hand and dragged her into the middle of the ballroom. Like a schoolboy, Hermione thought. </p>
<p>The floor that had acted as a mirror of the intimacy they had shared over the last year became a platform for Hermione's humiliation. Risking a look at her in-laws, she noted the pitty on their faces. She had become fond of them, close even over the dragging months. She valued their presence and wondered if they, too, were about to leave her behind for the pureblood upgrade. </p>
<p>Finally, after an eternity, Draco made it to the center of the room, where he had left Hermione a lifetime ago, and mutter words that would stay with her for the rest of her life. A moment that would forever write on the slate of who she was.</p>
<p>"Hermione," Draco grinned, "you remember Ms. Pansy Parkinson?"</p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>As Hermione approached the back patio of the Estate with Severus, she was grateful they had returned when they did. It had become frigid and very dark. She hoped one day she could become as acquainted in the darkness of the garden as the light; she feared deeply that the garden would become an unnecessary escape. </p>
<p>As Severus opened the grand doors to the rear hallway and gallery, Hermione could hear her favourite creatures' tell-tale signs. They were quiet once they heard Severus' boots walk over the walkway's slate stones, but soon, they could not contain their giggles. </p>
<p>With a stall in his usually confident walk, Severus stood in place and sighed loudly and deeply. Turning his head over his shoulders, he gave Hermione an apologetic look. She returned his sigh and opted to move behind one of the house's great drapes as silently as possible while attempting to hold in a laugh. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>With an authority that made Hermione feel ten years old again, she heard Severus say, "I am confident that these noises could not possibly be of the goings-on of Marcus and Atticus. " Peering at Hermione hidden behind a curtain, he had to collect himself from laughing before continuing. </p>
<p>" I am sure because I know that they were to be in bed no less than one hour ago, and if caught out of their rooms, they would have to suffer the dungeon."</p>
<p>Gasps could be heard across the corridor as the boys whispered amongst themselves if they wanted to risk such a horror. They had decided on a Slytherin tactic as Hermione could hear them shuffling away from Snape, behind large granite statues of magical garden beasts until they were just outside her drapery. Finally, her moment came as Severus pretended to be oblivious to all of them. </p>
<p>With a great leap from behind the boys, she rushed from the curtains with a roar Godrick would be proud to hear. </p>
<p>Terrified, the boys screamed and ran for their father, despite his threats. She wasn't sure which boy realized it first. Being twins rather held that effect, but one of their eyes grew wide in recognition triggering the other to look between her and his father in confusion. Finally, once the twins were on the same page, they shouted in unison: </p>
<p>"Aunt Hermione! Aunt Hermione!" </p>
<p>Leaping from their father, they rushed towards her as she kneeled with open arms to catch them. </p>
<p>"Hello, my dears." She said, cradling them towards her, "Have you been giving your father a hard time? I did tell you to keep him on your toes when we last spoke."</p>
<p>With looks that could only be described as maniacal, they each nodded in confirmation. Such Slytherins she thought, they know better, even at four, not to say such things in front of their father. </p>
<p>"Perhaps you should release Mrs. Malfoy now, boys. She has had a long day." </p>
<p>As the boys followed their father's instructions, they each gave her a peck on the cheek before leaving her embrace. </p>
<p>"won't Aunt Hermione be Lady Snape now, Father?" Said Atticus confused. </p>
<p>His brother joined in shortly after "No, Idiot. Mother is the Lady; Aunt Hermione will just be Mrs. Snape."</p>
<p>"Oh, ya. Oh well." </p>
<p>Meanwhile, Severus had summoned the boy's house-elf, Millie, to collect them. </p>
<p>As the boys rubbed their eyes and reached for the hand of their house-elf nanny, there was a great eruption from the corridor leading from this house's great staircase. </p>
<p>"What is the meaning of this?" Came the shrill noise from the woman speed-walking from the stairs. </p>
<p>"Millie, are you not capable of completing one simple -oh Severus, you are home; I didn't expect you until much later." </p>
<p>Moving in to give him nothing short of a Chaste kiss on the cheek, the woman rolled her eyes over Hermione in a glower. </p>
<p>"Darling, we made great time," Severus replied, smiling down on his young wife with great affection, as always.   </p>
<p>"I see," came the unnecessary reply. "well, here we are then."</p>
<p>After the coldest, most awkward moment Hermione had ever experienced, she spoke.</p>
<p>"Lady Snape." She curtsied shallowly. </p>
<p>"Madam Malfoy." Came the sneered reply. </p>
<p>Becoming aware of her children's eyes on her Severus' wife spurred into action. </p>
<p>"I assume you will be comfortable in the guest quarters, Hermione?"</p>
<p>Severus' surprise was not lost on Hermione, but she noticed he watched carefully to see how she would react. As Hermione did, he knew that this moment could set the tone for the rest of their lives in this home with these children. </p>
<p>"Yes, thank you, Pansey."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Engagement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello all! Thank you for all of your reviews, they feed the muse!</p>
<p>I was inspired by one of them to confirm that there will be no threesomes in this fic, their lives are complicated enough.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seven Years Ago...</p>
<p>The ballroom had gone deathly quiet. The entire gathering held their breath, waiting to see what the Griffindor's reaction would be. Meanwhile, Hermione herself had no idea what to think or feel. Her mind was buzzing at a thousand miles an hour. Do I hold my ground, reject her presence? What is the right call?</p>
<p>While Hermione was considering all of this, her many hours of training with Narcissa had apparently kicked in. While she tried desperately to create a pros and cons list in her mind, her body swept down into a charming curtsey. Her head tilted prettily to the side as she bobbed back up. She raised her face to Pansey and held out her hand. </p>
<p>"How wonderful to see you again, Ms. Parkinson." Hermione began, " I understand that you and Draco have much to catch up on. Might I recommend the peacock garden? It does look ethereal this time of night." </p>
<p>A look a relief and pure joy crossed her husband's face, with perhaps a mix of gratitude. </p>
<p>" Come Pansey, let me show you the way." Her husband said. </p>
<p>With the two of them practically floating out of the ballroom, focus once again settled on Hermione. </p>
<p>" A toast, my friends, to the holiday season and to rekindling long-lost friendships." With a tilt of her glass, she was met with great cheering throughout the hall. Her in-laws looked astounded and applauded with vigour. The Griffindor princess was now a pureblooded wife and debutant. A prize that the Malfoys had collected and polished. </p>
<p>Once the violins began to play, and the joyous sound of Christmas music was heard up to the gilded dome above, Hermione allowed herself an indiscrete exit. Rushing past the Library and formal dining room, she made her way through the halls at break-neck speed. Finally reaching the french doors that would lead her to the gardens. She flew open the doors, gasping for the fresh air. </p>
<p>Jealous and heartbroken, she could feel it now. Humiliated and mocked, she would become the Christmas gossip she knew. The Mudblood that thought she could dress up and act as the lady of the Manor. She had settled on loneliness, after Ronald, followed by the comfort of academic prowess. Once the marriage law had come about, she had seen it as an opportunity to choose her own prison and ensure that her one dream would be fulfilled: to be the most talented witch the wizarding world had ever seen. </p>
<p>She never considered that she would fall again, and indeed not so hard. She couldn't see it until she watched him walk out with another woman. That woman. She loved him, she loved Draco Malfoy, and she had just handed him away, and toasted to it none the less. </p>
<p>Soon she realized, she was not alone in the cold night. She had avoided the peacock gardens out of despair, but the reunited couple had obviously chosen to migrate their affections to where no one would think to find them if curiosity got the best of them. Now by hedge maze, she could hear the panting of breath and the laughter that only comes from pure joy. She could hear the wet sounds of lips against cold flesh and the recognizable tear of a corset being undone with fervour. The worst by far was her husband's desperate words that she could make out, despite her best efforts to convince herself that it was the wind. </p>
<p>"I love you, oh how I love you, Pansey. Marry me; we can be together just as we planned."</p>
<p>Hermione turned around, not willing to subject herself to an internal recording of her answer, and walked straight into a wool coat. </p>
<p>Startled and terrified that the figure would see her embarrassment, she excused herself and moved to make a break for it back to the house. </p>
<p>An outstretched arm prevented her incredible escape, and the warmth of it seemed too comforting to tear away. Looking up, she saw that the arm and the warm wool coat belonged to no other than Severus Snape. </p>
<p>"Are you well, Mrs. Malfoy?" He asked. </p>
<p>Scoffing, in an incredible unladylike manner, Hermione spat back, "surely a man of your stature, with a career in espionage can piece it together for himself."</p>
<p>Rather than being immediately offended as she anticipated, He seemed rather amused. With a wicked smirk, he replied, "Surely, you cannot be in any great deal of pain; you have an impressive career already, with multiple publishings on the way. Whatever could be distressing you?"  </p>
<p>Hermione dinned with Mr. Snape and had even enjoyed a few dances with him over the last year. He was never unkind to her; it seems that outside the confines of Hogwarts, he was almost reasonable. His wife Amelia was far more intriguing to speak with; they had discussed herbology and muggle flowers for hours once after dinner. </p>
<p>Amelia was devastatingly in love with Severus; there was no question. For his part, although hard to read, he always seemed quietly affectionate with her. When they visited the Manor, they always shared a set of rooms. And for those who knew what to listen for, there was always a muffliato cast around their doors. </p>
<p>Tonight, however, Hermione was quickly losing patience with the higher class; desperate to complete her escape, she thought of the most shocking thing she could say. Deciding it must be a muggle comment for the most effect, she decided to swear, "go fuck yourself, Severus. You may laugh at my expense another time."</p>
<p>Severus moved aside, voice full of deep velvety laughter. He was about to say something, probably sarcastic, when they both hear the blood-curling scream coming from the hedge maze. </p>
<p>Severus looked up and sped into action, sprinting across the back patio. Hermione stood still in her place, wondering why the look on his face had been heartbreak when he heard the scream, rather than surprise. </p>
<p>Lucious staggered out of the Manor, followed quickly by Narcissa, who at least had the forethought to ward the place to prevent curious on-lookers.</p>
<p>The screaming continued, agonizing and unrelenting. Severus emerged from the maze, carrying a partially dressed Pansey in his arms, running towards Lucious. </p>
<p>Narcissa strode towards Hermione, collecting her daughter in law's shoulders in her hands. They shared a look of confusion and concern before Lucious and Severus arrived at the doors leading into the Manor. </p>
<p>As they strode by, they heard the men share frantic words through Pansey's screams. </p>
<p>"Severus, we always knew that this would be a possibility," Lucious said.</p>
<p>The potions master, now heaving with effort, replied, "Damnit Lucious, I was hoping for the best. The Dark Lord is dead; you cannot blame me for wishing things to be different now."</p>
<p>As the doors opened and closed behind him, Hermione realized that Draco was still in the maze; she ran to him, finding him far more thoroughly clothed.</p>
<p>"Draco, Draco, are you alright?" Hermione asked.</p>
<p>"I don't know what happened; I didn't- we didn't do anything." <br/>He looked up at his wife, in shock, shivering from the night without the warm body of his love to stave off the cold. </p>
<p>"Am I cursed? Am I to be saddled with this life for the rest of my days? With you? I did all of this to have her, and now I will eternally be left with you?" dragging himself up from the ground, he pushed past Hermione leaving her crouching in the wet ground. </p>
<p>Undercover of darkness, Hermione allowed herself to cry, the crying turned into weeping, and the weeping silent wailing. Choking on her despair, she pushed her fingers into the ground, wondering if she would ever feel light in her life again. </p>
<p>The Manor was quiet in the days to come; no one spoke, just as no one wanted to use energy to create conversation. Narcissa kept a levelled look on Lucious, waiting for him to offer an explanation, which was unforthcoming. Draco rarely appeared for anything but meals, and only then it is because Narcissa warded him against the kitchens and demanded that the house-elves not serve him anywhere but in the dining room. </p>
<p>One day, about a week into the new year, the other shoe dropped, and when it did, it shattered. </p>
<p>The unmistakable black-horned owl arrived during breakfast, holding five letters enclosed by the Snape seal. </p>
<p>Draco opened his letter with great urgency, probably looking for an update on his darling Pansey. Upon reading it, he flew into a rage that Hermione had never seen before. Waves of dark magic flowed over her as she watched him shatter 500-year-old sets of china, crystal glasses, sending the shards ripping through the priceless tapestries of the dining room.</p>
<p>To his credit, he somehow ensured not to hit any of them with it. </p>
<p>He stormed out of the dining room faster than a whirlwind leaving Hermione, Lucious and Narcissa in a stupor. </p>
<p>Curious, Hermione opened the letter: </p>
<p>Mrs. Hermione Jean Granger Malfoy </p>
<p>You are cordially invited to the engagement party of </p>
<p>Severus Tobias Snape</p>
<p>and  </p>
<p>Pansey Arora Parkinson</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Tapestry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for all of the reviews!</p>
<p>For those who thought Severus was a complete ass last time, know that not is all that it seems.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione walked solemnly to her "guest" quarters. The irony that Pansey was happily walking her to a room she had requested was not lost on her. Unfortunately, Pansey was not aware of this fact and walked like a woman about to leave her worst enemy in the bowls of a dungeon, despite them walking to the best view of the home. </p>
<p>"I believe this is the room, Mrs. Malfoy," she said with a sickeningly sweet smile. "I haven't been down this way in so long I nearly forgot."</p>
<p>Turning to give Pansey a small smile and nod before running into her room, the Slytherin interrupted her escape. "Also, I deeply apologize if the room is a touch musty, I may have forgotten to have it cleaned since your last stay. Young boys are so difficult to keep up with; it simply left my mind." Eyes gleaming, Pansey narrowed her gaze in a challenge to Hermione.</p>
<p>She rose to it. </p>
<p>"Surely, a woman with your stature and breeding would not forget such a  basic courtesy for... a guest? Besides, you own... two dozen house elves? I am sure they would have picked up for you." Hermione replied kindly.</p>
<p>Pansey, not to outdone, replied. "Oh, Hermione, I hardly think you could understand, comprehend even, the joys of having children. Such work and effort they require. They run mostly on love, a gift to those who have the most to give."</p>
<p>Hermione's smile died on her mouth, a thin line replaced the careful lipstick she had put on only this morning, in another home, in her other life. She was willing to put up with a lot of things in this new home. She and Severus had discussed the best arrangement weeks ago. She was prepared to use every ounce of her courage to survive living with this arrogant, sarcastic, manipulative bitch. </p>
<p>There is a line, a threshold for everyone, and at this moment, five fucking hours after Hermoine arrived, Pansey had crossed it. Contemplating her options, Hermione decided that she would not give this... little girl, the satisfaction of seeing her break out of her new pureblood image. She would not allow her to run back to Severus and announce the Griffindor had performed a typical tantrum. </p>
<p>She squared her shoulders and replied, "certainly, your children are a fine example of that. Severus has much love to give, and his children obviously return it tenfold."</p>
<p>Pansey's face began to turn red, a bright burning red, and she began to shake with the kind of uncontrollable rage that comes with being beaten by your own game by a mudblood. </p>
<p>The slap hit Hermione squarely in the left cheek, leaving an instantly burning sensation. The discomfort, however, was worth it.  Pansey had shown quite a handful of cards in such a short exchange.  Laughing softly to herself, she raised her face to the Lady of the house again. She knew how to end this discussion in a way that would have Narcissa rolling with a mixture of pride and laughter.</p>
<p>"Pansey, how kind of you to think of me in this difficult time."</p>
<p>Through her panting, Pansey looking confused, shocked even.</p>
<p>Hermione continued, "We loved these rooms, Draco and I. The view, the decor, it always felt like a home away from home to us."</p>
<p>Pansey's anger was dissipated enough to see her slight was not a slight at all. She moved to speak again, but Hermoine cut her off.</p>
<p>"He must have taken me over every surface in there. He was always so relaxed when we arrived to visit; he would always sleep the first two days from exhausting himself," She said with a whimsical sigh. </p>
<p>"You whore, you lie!" Pansey screamed, "He always got ill after apparating, always."</p>
<p>"Yes, that was before I worked with your husband on a small antidote; I am ashamed to say that he stuck to the lie to... recharge. We were trying for children, after all." Hermione realized too late that she had revealed slightly more than she meant to. </p>
<p>Pansey, finally calmed, smoothed out the panels of her gown. When she looked at Hermione again, it was with the clear sign of self-approved victory. " Yes, and how did that work out for you? As I said, only those, who have love. I did mean children, not books, you see."</p>
<p>Turning down the hallway, Snape's wife called over her shoulder, "I do hope you don't require that servant of yours... Silly? Silve?... Severus and I are planning on adding to the brood, and we will be desperate for help."</p>
<p>Before she turned the corner to her own wing, she called, "good night, sloppy seconds."</p>
<p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p>
<p>Moments later, behind the safety of her doors, Hermione shrank to the floor. She was exhausted from her ridiculous exchange from Pansey, but mostly from the day's events. </p>
<p>Rolling her head to her right, she reviewed the rooms that she had come to love. </p>
<p>They were small, but purposefully so, cozy with elegance. The Dark stained four-poster laid within view, covered with gold etchings and carved vines, remained unchanged. The cream coloured sheets brought back memories of Draco, arguing that they were too close to Griffindor gold.  </p>
<p>She continued her evaluations with a smile; two large upholstered chairs sat at the foot of the bed, facing the oversized fireplace. A desk sat underneath the large windows overlooking the gardens, where Hermione had written many a journal article. Yes, this was perhaps the last safe place for her, a womb where she could hide until she could be born again. </p>
<p>As Hermione made to get up, she noticed something curious behind the bed that had not been there before. Certainly, it had never been in the house before, as she had gazed up at it this very morning, as she had every other morning since a warm July night in her second year as Draco's wife. </p>
<p>The tapestry was Draco's most prized possession, the olive green and black shield protected by two dragons laid in stark contrast compared to the silver fabric that held the stitching. It was not made with humility in mind; it must have been three by four meters and took up the whole gap from the two columns on either side of the bed. She shook her head, confused. I specifically did not bring this here, she thought. </p>
<p>A soft knock at the door interrupted her reverie. </p>
<p>"Ma'am?" Came a familiar voice. </p>
<p>"Silvy!" Exclaimed Hermione, embracing her friend with affection. Releasing the maid from her hold, Hermione held her at arm's length to survey her. </p>
<p>"How was your ride, Silvy? Do you like your rooms? We can certainly switch if you are not comfortable or too close to the slippery eel there."</p>
<p>With a laugh, the maid replied, "surely not, ma'am! My rooms is twice the size and nearly next to yours," She gestured to the left of Hermione's rooms, though further down the hall. </p>
<p>"How did ya do, with 'er? Was she a righ' trollop?" Silvy asked? </p>
<p>With a laugh, Hermione rolled her eyes, "no different than usual." Each woman took a moment to breathe in the other's company. Hermione was the first to break the silence. "Silvy, how did Draco's tapestry arrive here?"</p>
<p>With a giggle, Silvy began jumping up and down until she clutched Hermione's hands in hers. "Isn' it wonderful, ma'am? Master Snape wrote to me more 'an two weeks ago, asking if I would be kind 'nough to bring it to ya, 'ere!"</p>
<p>With a joyful laugh, Hermione beamed up at her, "Severus? Severus asked you to bring this here?" </p>
<p>" 'Course, ma'am. He was 'ver so firm on it. ' We must ensure the Lady is as comfortable in this new home as in your old. She will surely wish to keep her routine rooms, see to it...' on 'n on he went, ma'am." Finishing her words with a blustering breath, Silvy spun with cheer. " He insisted that I com 'n </p>
<p>Finally, Hermione sighed with contentment gazing up at the tapestry. She had left it in her room as she left. Feeling unworthy of it, undeserving of it. Now that she saw it, though, she realized that she would feel incomplete without it. </p>
<p>Tiredly, she hugged Silvy and bid her goodnight. Alone again, she walked to the right side of the bed, where Draco had slept in many a morning. She sank down into the bed, and sleep took her right there on the comforter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter Eight: The Griffin Door</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for all the kudos, any comments or questions would be welcome!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Eight: The Griffin Door</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seven Years Ago...</p>
<p>The aftermath of Severus' letter was profound. After Draco traumatized the dining room along with his family, he moved throughout the house, looking for a place where his despair would not follow him. Through the library, the gardens and his rooms, Draco brought a torrent of loss and disaster. </p>
<p>For hours he completed this tirade, with Hermione remaining huddled with Narcissa and Lucius in their rooms. A dark silence consumed them. His parents felt pain stemming from helplessness, knowing that their son had been betrayed by a man he trusted greatly and admired from infanthood. However, Hermione was nursing a broken heart; she felt such pity for Draco, but she could not think of how to nurture him along with the cavernous emptiness of her own feelings. </p>
<p>Finally, her courageous impatience won out, and Hermione placed down the never-ending cup of tea Narcissa had begun serving her hours ago. The matriarch startled and stood with her. </p>
<p>"Hermione, you shouldn't leave just yet; he may need more time."</p>
<p>Lucius, leaning on a window sill in the corner, silently nodded his head in agreement while never taking his eyes off of the hedge maze that stood beneath his gaze. He seemed forever lost in thought over the last days. He seemed to be constantly replaying events in his head while refusing to narrate them, even to his darling wife. </p>
<p>"No, Narcissa, enough is enough,” Said Hermione. “I will not sit here while my husband is storming around in a tantrum. I had other things planned for today."</p>
<p>With a deep sigh, her Mother-in-Law nodded and collected Hermione's teacup in a tray, hoping that by busying herself, somehow the events would pass easier. </p>
<p>Hermione left the rooms, and cautiously walked into the hallway of the family wing. Destruction was too light of a word to describe what she found. The plush silver carpets running across the old hardwood floors were littered with splinters and glass. Moving her eyes to the walls, she saw figures of long-gone Malfoy family Members clinging to each other, huddled beside large tears in their canvases. The panelling of the walls showed evidence of Draco's deep rage, with chunks missing. Chandeliers and candelabras were wrenched from their brackets. Priceless antiques lay strewn and broken on the floor. </p>
<p>What a fucking child, she thought. She found herself cringing with anger as she crossed this no-mans-land of chaos. She made her way to her rooms, her oasis of calm in the recent storm of her life, and found a gaping hole instead. The doors were, frankly, missing, with damage on either side. Draco was obviously raging without a wand, no funnelling mechanism for this level of anguish. </p>
<p>Moving into her rooms, she saw that all of her books were dragged from her shelves and lay in tatters. Her personal items from her life before him were scattered around the rooms, mostly fine. It was a focused attack, she realized. Her eyes moved around the room again before landing on her wardrobe. Here, she couldn't help but smirk. </p>
<p>Her wardrobe boasted only one door, hanging on by a thread, and what could only be described as a vastly expensive ribbon collection laying on the bottom of the cupboard. </p>
<p>"So you disapprove of the woman I have become, do you?" She said to the empty room. Laughing quietly to herself, she replied, " if it is the old Hermione you wanted, you should have just said so."</p>
<p>Moving to her doorway, she took out her wand, " Porta Repairo." Throwing up a protego for good measure, she waited for the slivers of her old doors to pull back together. Finally, after a few agonizing moments, the dark walnut doors re-emerged, with the dark wrought iron hardware to match. All of the doors in the family wings of Malfoy Manor were identical, but it was clear that Draco did not feel that she was welcome. So, as always, she would support him. </p>
<p>Taking her wand firmly in her hand, she began the incantation, "sicut mandatum." Keeping the image firmly in her mind, she drew the pattern of her spell over the door. Finally, over many minutes, the image began to etch into the wood. The Griffin took up the entire door. Its posture authoritative and proud. The wings came up behind it with elegance and lustre. The eyes became dark beads of an austere gaze. Once the Griffin began to look alive, Hermione wove in the most powerful wards she had ever created. Inspired by living on the run, it was ironic that she would be using them to protect herself once again after her dark days in this same Manor. </p>
<p>Finally, after a wave of bright blue light scattered along the edges of her accomplishment, she felt at ease. Before moving back into her rooms, she decided to take a walk around the corridors. As she passed Her in-law's rooms, she was cut off by the Patriarch himself. </p>
<p>"Are you sure it wise to wander the halls, Hermione?" He said. "I cannot account for your safety, regardless of your bravery."</p>
<p>She replied, scoffing at him, "says the man hiding in his rooms from his mercurial son."</p>
<p>With an amused smile, he tilted his head, accepting the jibe. "My dear girl, not all is as it appears. Be patient with him."</p>
<p>Folding her arms, she returned his smile and replied, " Is that so, father mine? I see it quite clearly. You seem to be hiding from your guilt rather than Draco."</p>
<p>With a sharp intake of breath, Lucius stepped back from the woman. "You know not of what you speak."</p>
<p>Inching towards him, she replied, "certainly I do. I, too, was in the war, Lucius. Whatever you and Severus know about Pansy is your business. But to keep it from Draco is cruelty. The fact that you cannot bear to tell him only confirms my suspicions that the truth would hurt him deeper than whatever lies you have decided to apply."</p>
<p>Lucius stood agape, eyes brimming with a truth he would never speak. "Be careful, my dear. That is all I mean to say. Be careful with him."</p>
<p>Rolling her eyes, Hermione pursed her lips in thought before turning to walk away, "Perhaps it is time that your lot realize it is me you should be more careful of."</p>
<p>_________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p>Hermione spent the next several hours contemplating her predicament while walking up to each individual portrait that suffered the wake of Draco's crime. Painstakingly, she would connect the torn patches of canvas and complete repairs.</p>
<p>We will all sleep peacefully tonight, she thought. </p>
<p>Eventually, she made her way to the portrait of the great Abraxas. After silently repairing his portrait, he looked down on her. </p>
<p>" How gracious of the future Lady of our house to shine such care upon us," He said. </p>
<p>Hermione sighed in reply. " You live in a canvas; your life is already bad enough."</p>
<p>As Hermione finished up, he left her with surprising words. " My grandson is a passionate young man and more sensitive than I would like to acknowledge. Perhaps if you handled him more as the woman you are, rather than the woman you expect yourself to be, you would find greater comfort in him."</p>
<p>nodding quietly, Hermione gave him a questioning look, " and why would a purist such as yourself stoop to offering a mudblood like me such valuable advice?"</p>
<p>With a voluminous laugh, he replied, " Ha! For one, my line has no choice but to tolerate you. Secondly, you fuck like a pureblood just as well as you act like one. It is the boy who needs to get his shit together. Good day, Madam Malfoy."</p>
<p>With a small bow of her head, Hermione made her exit. Madam Malfoy, eh? She had never heard it said out loud to her before. Narcissa always said that it was the highest title she could earn until she herself passed, then once she gave birth, the title would be changed to Lady Malfoy. Worst of all, it was a title bestowed rather than earned through hard work and studies, much to Hermione's dismay. The Matron never specified the details, always smiling, saying that Hermione would know when it was time. </p>
<p>While mulling over these thoughts, she began to see the portraits she passed in a new light. They no longer jeered at her but thanked her for her kindness after the heir's petulance. She graciously bowed her head as they spoke to her. Perhaps she was not alone in her helplessness, after all. </p>
<p>After a few more steps, she noticed that they were not simply thanking her. They were thinking Madam Malfoy; she slowed her steps until the singular chanting became a soft chorus. She took in the moment, realizing that through all of this chaos, she was being crowned. The crown was heavy and felt like more of an insult than a gift, but it was hers none the less. </p>
<p>The chanting continued as she made her way down the corridor and the great staircase. She feared to look, but someone had to check in on the library. As she turned the corner of the great hall, she heard the chorus had passed her and now also came from portraits ahead of her that she repaired hours ago. The Manor was bursting with supportive energy for their mudblood Griffindor. The confidence she gained from vandalizing her rooms had lead to the home embracing her self-assured authority.  </p>
<p>As she turned into the hall that would lead to her precious library, she saw him. He was leaning on the back of his heels, with his knees holding up an obviously exhausted body. His hair was tasselled and greasy, his face, hands and arms were covered in small, bloody marks. No doubt given to him from the fragments and glass Hermione had cleared on her previous missions. His hands rested with open palms resting on his knees. His eyes were glued to the floor tiles a metre in front of him, glazed and watery. Meanwhile, his gorgeous clothes from this morning hung off of him in taters. </p>
<p>The chorus of support for her echoed throughout the halls and side rooms. While waiting for her husband to make a move, she decided to embrace her small piece of superiority and indulged herself by being taken over by the sound of Madam Malfoy, thank you, Madam Malfoy. </p>
<p>Finally, her husband's dry lips turned into a small smile. His head began to nod knowingly. He seemed to ignore her for a time, soaking in the realization that the Manor had bestowed the bushy-haired Granger a title that Pansy would have killed to earn. Finally, he came to some kind of acceptance.  </p>
<p>It started with his shoulders, a small tremor that grew into racking heaves. A silent emotion grew into racking sobs. He pulled his bloody hands through his hair before using them to cover his face and smother his exasperated sobs. Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime to Hermione, he placed his hands back on his knees and gazed up at her. </p>
<p>With a spitting sneer, he asked, "can you forgive me, Madam Malfoy?" </p>
<p>Hermione refused to take the bait with an amused gaze and instead nodded to encourage him to up the ante. </p>
<p>He finally gathered up the courage to speak again. "Do you approve then? Of my renovations? I thought the Madam's rooms needed a small adjustment, like the woman herself." </p>
<p>With a wider smile, she decided she could use a little bit of banter, "says the petulant child that decided to wreak havoc throughout his ancestral home." </p>
<p>Nodding silently, Draco moved his head back and forth, impressed by the woman while deciding if he had the energy for a greater comeback. </p>
<p>Gathering her nerve, she calmly folded her hands in front of her skirts while asking, "tell me, Draco, are you upset about losing her, or more so the man she ended up with?"</p>
<p>Draco snapped his head up with a seething glare. "What did you fucking say?"</p>
<p>Hermione braced herself for a battle but stayed firm. "You have known disappointment before, dear Draco; which aspect of this scenario is the most painful to you? Perhaps if you told me, we could work together to decimate them."</p>
<p>A look of shock and wonder emerged on Draco as Hermione had never seen before. His mouth grew slack as he stared at her bewildered. "You would stand with me after the Christmas ball? After today?" </p>
<p>With a smirk, she replied, "Oh dearest husband, I won't do a thing with you while you are sad and pathetic, but if you are willing to work with me, I am sure we could accomplish whatever we decide."</p>
<p>Laughing, he nodded. "Fair," he said. He reached out a hand to Hermione, beckoning for her to come closer. Hoping for a resolution, she walked to him. </p>
<p>He took her hand once she reached him and held them in his own. He Firmly kissed her knuckles, followed by her fingers, before opening them to expose her palm and kissing that as well. </p>
<p> "I will aim to be worthy of you, Madam," he said only half sarcastically. </p>
<p>Stroking his face with her other hand, she removed some debris from beside his eyebrow and smoothed back his hair to take better stock of his damages. Noting that he would live, she softened her eyes under his gaze. </p>
<p>Surely this was the reason he didn't see the slap coming. Gasping from the shock as much as the pain, Draco dropped her hand to cover his face preventively. </p>
<p>Happy with the result of her actions, she gave him a moment to recover before kneeling in front of him to keep a level eye on him. " I am so glad to hear that, my dear husband, as there is so much work to do." </p>
<p>Having recovered himself, Draco laughed, rubbing his cheek, " Is there, dear wife?"</p>
<p>Beaming, Hermione replied, offering him a hand to help him up. "Certainly, Mr. Malfoy, we must hold a dinner to celebrate their new union." She held a finger to his lips to stop him from hissing his annoyance at the idea before continuing. " We will throw them a lavish party, with food and wine. You will shake your Godfather's hand, and I will spoil Amelia with my attention and affection. She is with child, and she will be looking for refuge."</p>
<p>Slowly, the Slytherin met her gaze, firming his resolve, "you think she will draw comfort from you?"</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, Hermione replied levelly, "of course she will. We have both been placed aside for the same woman."</p>
<p>Dipping his head, Hermione lifted his chin. "I offered you great sympathy Draco Malfoy; I committed to support you and your mystery woman, and I kept that commitment. In return, you humiliated me in front of our entire network and ruined my books and gifts from our family."</p>
<p>Nodding in acquiescence, he gestured for her to continue." You will appear a man reborn in love, and we will celebrate their union with extravagance. Pansy will be forlorn, you owe me this at least"</p>
<p>Draco's eyes lit up, "True, and Severus will go home with a conflicted woman."</p>
<p>Hermione nodded, "Whatever the reason for this situation, Draco, it was not her choice alone. She will go home put out."</p>
<p>Draco interjected, "Severus will grow tired of her antics despite having to live with her."</p>
<p>Hermione added, "Amelia will feel alone as it is; she will reject her husband's advances out of jealousy.   </p>
<p>Draco placed the final piece, "Severus will be alone again."</p>
<p>Hermione thought for a moment, "for a time, yes; then the world will move back to normal. But the Malfoys will not remain humiliated."</p>
<p>Taking her head by the hair, he drew her closer to him until their lips brushed together, eventually dragging her to him in an embrace she had never felt from him before.</p>
<p>In between his affections, she heard something so quiet it could not have even been a whisper, "Thank you, Hermione, I know I don't deserve your love, but I will find a way to return it."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>